For the Love of a King
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: It has been years since Sarah defeated Jareth's Labyrinth and denied him, and now she has forgotton everything and leads a normal life. Maura O'Baanan is one with "the sight" and when a horrible accident brings her to Jareth can he learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Since she was a small child, Maura O'Baanan had always known other worldly creatures coexisted with humans. She was what her grandmother, the woman who raised her and also happened to be from the old country, called one with "the sight." Maura could see things others could not, therefore when she was small she was always considered an odd child, as she would talk aloud to things that "weren't there." She grew up rather alone, her only friends being the fairies, goblins, pixies, etc. only she could see. So now at twenty-three, she still knew she was being watched over, even though her life was much busier now. Her grandmother had long since passed, and so Maura now lived alone in the large, old house the two had shared. It was no longer as nice as it used to be, and the area around the house was becoming horribly run down. However, Maura could afford nothing else at the present time. She was presently just getting off of work where she worked across town. As she headed to her car, she caught sight of small shadows darting to and fro from behind all the cars, a grin breaking out onto her face when she heard giggling.

"Alright you trouble makers, head home, I'll be there soon."

When all she heard was more laughter, Maura shook her head with a sigh before beginning to dig through her purse for her keys. Maura suddenly froze when she felt someone grab her forcefully from behind, her purse falling to the ground.

"Don't move,"

A male voice hissed in her ear, and she whimpered when she felt the gun barrel pressed against the back of her head. She could see from the corner of her eye there was another man who was now raiding her purse of valuables.

"Got 'um, lets go,"

the man with her purse muttered as he shook her car keys at the one holding her. Determined not to go down without a fight, Maura screamed, startling both men before kicking the one in front of her. "That little bitch!" one man yelled as she took off down the street, her breath leaving her as soon as she felt as well as heard a gunshot. As she fell to the ground, she whispered before passing out,

"I wish my goblin friends would take me away right now…"

As the two bad men who had hurt their friend drove away, the goblins gathered around Maura mournfully to take the injured woman to their King.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth, King of the Goblins, lounged lazily in his throne, one leg draped carelessly over the arm as he gazed intently into a crystal floating in front of him. Sarah. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and seemed to be leading a lovely life. He was in torture. She had forgotten this world, and her friends, but most of all, she had forgotten HIM. Sighing, he tossed the crystal into the air and it popped like a bubble. As he swung himself around, preparing to get up, a horde of goblins appeared from nowhere and seemed to be gathered around something as they whimpered. Rising, Jareth strode over to where they were huddled, to see a young unconscious woman laying on the ground in the middle of the circle.

"What has happened? Explain!"

Jareth demanded as he crouched to kneel beside her, wrapping his cloak around her bleeding wound and applying pressure. Scooting forward, a little goblin sniffled,

"The bad men sire! They hurts our friend! They shoots her with a big metal object that goes bang! She wished herself away before they could does more!"

"There, there little one, I will make sure she is cared for. You did a good job in bringing her to me. I will take her to Healer Enya. Now go, I will let you all know when she is well."

Scurrying away, Jareth proceeded to lift the woman into his arms and take her to a guest suite, summoning the healer along the way.

Laying the woman gently on the bed, Jareth quickly discarded his blood soaked gloves, cleaning his hands before making a new set appear, pulling them on as he anxiously awaited the healer.

"Sire, you called for me?"

The voice of an elderly Elvin woman called from the doorway. Before he could respond, the woman saw Maura on the bed and rushed past the king exclaiming,

"Gods above! What has happened?"

"Enya, that is why I summoned you. This young woman is from the Aboveground, and according to a little goblin who is one of many of whom have been keeping an eye on her, has been shot by some type of weapon. I cannot heal her, for there is something that is inside the wounds that appears to be iron, and I cannot touch her. I hardly made it this far."

During all this, the healer had been going over the young woman's body, after being able to halt the bleeding for a minute, to search for any wounds she could have missed. Turning to the king, the healer looked grim and responded,

"Go Your Majesty, and I will send word as soon as possible. I do not know how long I will be."

Nodding, Jareth turned before disappearing.

It was a hard and long journey, but the healer finally managed to pull all particulates of the bullets out of the young woman laid out before her. She had to don special gloves of course, because just like the king, Enya was affected by iron, and could not touch it with bare hands. As she was finishing closing up the wounds and cleaning them of dried blood, a low and pained moan sound from the poor mortal on the bed. Watching as her patients eyelids fluttered, Enya murmured softly

"Can you hear me my dear?"

All she received was another moan, before the woman began to stir restlessly on the mattress. Brow furrowing, Enya pressed a hand to the girl's forehead, pulling back in alarm at how hot she was. Immediately she sent for her apprentice, while she herself filled a bowl with cold water before bathing Maura's face with it. As soon as her apprentice appeared with medicinal case in hand, Enya stood and gave the younger woman specific orders regarding Maura, before leaving in search of the king.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty?"

Jareth looked up from where he had been going over some legal documents at his desk, trying to keep his mind busy in order to not worry about the mysterious woman that was now in his home.

"How is she?"

Furrowing her brow, Enya paused before answering her king.

"Sire, she is in critical condition. She has not yet awakened, and I frankly don't know if she will. All we can do is wait. I have my apprentice tending to her now."

Crossing his arms and striding to the window, Jareth looked out before murmuring,

"Alright, thank you Enya. Please keep me updated."

Enya took this as her leave to go, so she quietly turned and left the king to his thoughts.

It was a very rough night for poor Maura. Enya and her apprentice took turns in watching over the young woman. At the moment, Enya sat beside the girl, switching back and forth from bathing her face in ice water and helping her to swallow herbal medicines. Soon she became aware she was being watched, and smiling to herself she continued her process before speaking.

"May I help you your Majesty?"

Finding he had been discovered, Jareth smiled before stepping through the doorway.

"I suppose I am losing my touch."

When all he heard was a light chuckle, he walked to her side, and watched her silently before asking,

"How does the young lady fare?"

"She is slightly better, but her fever has yet to break. She needs rest, but is in so much pain and sickness, it is doubtful she is receiving much."

Leaning down, Jareth gazed at Maura's tortured face before laying a hand softly on her cheek before whispering

"Rest dear girl, and let your pain pass."

Immediately her face relaxed and she settled back into her pillow, a sigh escaping her lips as she pressed her face to Jareth's palm.

As Enya stared at the king, Jareth stood upright once more stating,

"She should rest easy now. Let me know her condition in the morning."

"Yes sire."


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Enya checked in o Maura and was happy to find that her fever was breaking and she seemed to be in a relaxed state of sleep. Composing a short message to the king, she had it sent to him before leaving to go collect more medicine for her still unconscious patient.

As a knock on his door sounded, Jareth called out from inside his study.

"Enter."

"A message for you sire," said the page as he delivered the note to the king before bowing and leaving.

Reading the message from the healer, Jareth was glad the girl was beginning to heal, but would have to see her later when his work load lessened. Looking at his desk he sighed at the mounds of papers before him. The Gods above only knew when that would happen.

Letting out a moan, Maura slowly blinked before shutting her eyes against the offending light. Pain. All she felt was pain.

"Dear? Can you hear me?"

Opening her eye at the sound of another voice, Maura squinted as the face of an elderly woman swan into view.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Where the first things that came out of Maura's mouth in a raspy voice. Pouring her a glass of water, Enya helped Maura to drink as she answered,

"You are in the castle beyond the goblin city, guarded by the Labyrinth. As to your first question, you are the only one who knows that answer."

Maura suddenly felt dizzy as everything, including this new information hit her.

"I remember," she groaned as she sunk back into the pillows, her face constricting with pain. Closing her eyes, they suddenly shot open again as she said slowly,

"I'm sorry, did you say Castle Beyond the Goblin City? As in King Jareth's castle? King Jareth of the goblins and THE LABYRINTH? "

"Yes dear, the one and the same."

"What did I do?" Maura uttered before closing her eyes once more.

"Well, it is my understanding that you wished yourself here when you were injured. You know dear, your little friends are very worried about you. The King was too. For a while you were touch and go."

Maura smiled before asking,

"The King was worried about me? He doesn't even know me."

"Never the less he was worried as was I. Speaking of knowing, we have not been properly introduced. My name is Enya and I have been tending to you these past few days."

Looking at the woman again, Maura smiled before replying,

"Thank you for all your care. I'm Maura. Maura O'Baanan."

"Maura," Enya smiled back, "what a lovely name. Now stay right there and I will be right back with something for you to eat."

When Enya returned she found Maura had fallen fast asleep in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Good News, I will have a new chapter up in probably one to two days so keep an eye out!

-SSB


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Enya helped Maura to gain back her strength. She tended to her like a mother would to a child; making sure she was always being kept well fed and dressed. And over these days the two became close and almost began to see one another in those roles. During all of this however, the king had yet to be seen, and though Enya was not worried (after all he was a king!), Maura began to worry that she was becoming a burden and hoped her healing would hasten so she could leave the king in peace.

Soon, Maura became well enough to walk, though not far, so one day she decided to walk down to the garden below her balcony terrace that she often frequented with Enya. Wrapping a light silk robe around herself, Maura slowly began to make her way downstairs. As soon as she stepped outside and the warm sun hit her face, all her worries left and she smiled as she drifted to a bench that was partially shaded by a magnificent weeping willow. Breathing in the fresh air that was laced with the scent of the many exotic flowers that surrounded her, she felt at peace.

Jareth had been about to blow his top, so he quickly left the throne room before he did something rash, and decided that he should take a breath. Detouring to one of his smaller gardens he set about to venturing outside to relax when his eyes fell upon the mysterious young woman that had appeared several days prior. She was sitting quietly, enjoying the calm of the garden, her long auburn hair shining in the sun, her eyes closed as she smiled. Approaching her, Jareth murmured quietly

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

Eyes flying open at the soft velvety voice, surprised hazel eyes met sparkling mismatched ones.

"Your Majesty!"

Maura stood quickly to try and curtsy but faltered as she started to topple over. Her breath caught as two hands quickly caught her in a firm, but gentle grasp, and she met the concerned eyes of the king once more. Helping her to sit, Jareth asked

"Are you alright? I did not mean to startle you."

Shyly averting her eyes as color rushed to her face, Maura replied

"Yes sire, I am fine. I did not mean to intrude upon you and your gardens, I just needed a quick breath of fresh air."

Smiling as he looked down at her, he responded

"Nonsense. I'm glad someone besides me is here to observe their beauty."

Plucking a white rose from a nearby bush, Jareth sat next to Maura handing her the flower as he asked,

"May I inquire as to whose company I am receiving?"

Smelling the rose before smiling up at him, she quietly replied,

"Maura, sire. Maura O'Baanan."

"Lovely."

Enya made her way to the garden that had become Maura's sanctuary, for she found the room empty and knew that would be the only place she would go. As she began to enter the beautiful place in search of her wayward patient, she froze at the sight of the king and Maura conversing lightly. Smiling as she observed the two for a minute, she cleared her throat as she walked up to the two, smiling wider at Maura's blush.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but my patient needs her medicine."

"Of course," Jareth replied as he stood. "I do hope you will join me for dinner tonight Miss O'Baanan."

"I would love to sire."

"Till then," And with a smirk, Jareth gracefully bowed out and walked back into the castle.

As Enya handed Maura her medicine, she wondered to herself if this young woman would be the one to break through the king's sadness and help him live again.

That evening, Maura found she was actually quite nervous at being the king's dinner guest. She had been introduced earlier to Astrid, a lovely young woman who was to now be her personal maid. She was now dressing Maura's hair with long stands of ruby crystals and golden filigree strands of flowers. After applying some very light make up to her fair features, Astrid pulled a breathtaking gown from the wardrobe and helped Maura into it.

"Oh Miss you look lovely."

Smiling, Maura looked at Astrid and replied,

"Thank you, wish me luck!"

Jareth stood facing the window arms folded behind his back, when he heard

"Miss Maura O'Baanan sire."

Turning, Jareth's breath caught for a minute as he was caught off guard.

Maura entered, hands folded in front of her, her auburn hair shining as it floated around her shoulders, the crystals and golden strands setting it off even more. The soft and flowy ruby gown she wore fit her body until falling out from her body in a delicate flare.

"Your Majesty."

Maura dropped into a low curtsy before Jareth gently pulled her up.

"You look lovely. And please call me Jareth."

"Thank you….Jareth."

Offering Maura his arm, Jareth escorted his companion to her seat, before pulling it out for her and then taking his own.

As their first course was placed in front of them, Jareth took a sip from his goblet before asking,

"So my dear, how is it you have come to be in my kingdom?"

Falling silent, Maura's eyes fell to her plate as she murmured,

"That is a long story sire."

"We have plenty of time. Please, appease me."

Meeting the stormy mismatched eyes of the handsome king, Maura began her tale.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two ate, Maura told Jareth how and why she arrived in his kingdom. And as he heard everything the woman had been through, Jareth could feel an unexplained anger building within him. How could anyone do such horrible things? He felt the overwhelming urge to torture these two men. As turbulent thoughts tumbled through his mind, he was startled when his name was softly murmured.

"Are you alright?"

Standing and walking over to Maura, Jareth gazed down at her with a gentle smile.

"Yes, fine. I am so sorry you had to endure so much pain."

Maura blushed as she smiled back, touched by the king's concern.

"If you are finished with your dinner, would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Why yes thank you sire," Maura replied, pushing her chair back and moving to stand.

Extending a hand toward her, Jareth helped Maura from her seat before placing her hand at the crook of his elbow. As the two walked, Jareth showed her around the castle grounds, an obvious note of pride in his voice. As the two stopped in one of the larger gardens, they watched the sun dip below the horizon as the sky lit up with brilliant orange and pink streaks before dimming to the inky blue-black of night. Sitting on an elegantly carved stone bench, Maura let out a content sigh as she watched the stars light up the clear night sky. Feeling the eyes of the king on her, she turned and murmured

"It really is beautiful your majesty."

"Thank You, Miss O'Baanan."

Pausing before taking a seat beside her, the king smirked, replying humorously,

"I thought I told you to call me Jareth."

Dipping her head, Maura blushed as she felt the soft kid of Jareth's gloves that covered his hands tip her chin up so she would meet his gaze.

"Forgive me…Jareth."

As he smirked in return, Maura placed her hand over the king's before stating,

"If I call you Jareth, then you must call me Maura. Being called Miss O'Baanan makes me sound old."

Then Jareth did something he had not done in a long while. He released a genuine laugh.

"My dear Maura, you are anything but old."

As the two continued to sit and talk in the peaceful silence of the castle gardens, Maura found herself struggling to stay awake. Trying to hide a yawn, Maura unconsciously leaned against Jareth, her head dropping to his shoulder her eyes fighting to stay open until finally sleep won out. This of course had not gone unnoticed by Jareth. Instead of waking the poor girl, Jareth turned slightly so that his arms cradled the woman beside him, before sweeping her up into his lap and turning toward the castle. Standing, Jareth smiled softly as Maura sighed and snuggled closer into him. Shifting her light form so as not to wake her, Jareth then started back toward her rooms.

Standing as the door opened, Astrid was surprised to see the king carry in her new mistress. Rushing to pull the covers of the bed back, she watched Jareth place Maura gently on the bed, brushing her cheek softly with his fingertips, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Turning back to the maid, Jareth gently ordered the younger girl to see to her mistress before bidding her a good evening and disappearing from the room.

Retiring to his own rooms, Jareth threw his gloves on a nearby table before falling listlessly onto the bed. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of nose before tossing one arm across his forehead, and tucking the other behind his head. What was the matter with him? His head was a bundle of confused thoughts, and he lay in wonder at why this young woman had such an effect on him. Releasing another sigh, he groaned aloud to himself,

"Jareth my friend, you are in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

Maura awoke the next morning to find that she was in her own bed in her chambers, in her night dress. Seeing Astrid walk in, the young fae woman greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Maura. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…thank you…" came the confused reply.

"Astrid, how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was sitting in the gardens."

"King Jareth, miss. He carried you back last night after you apparently fell asleep."

"Oh," she paused before looking up in alarm and blurting out,

"He didn't change my clothes, did he?"

Giggling, the young maid replied,

"Of course not miss, I did. Now would you like to freshen up and then I can help you prepare to go down for breakfast?"

Smiling as a light blush colored her cheeks at the thought of Jareth having carried her to, and _almost _dressing her for bed, she murmured,

"Yes, thank you. I would like that."

After Astrid helped her into a soft violet gown with matching slippers, Maura made her way down to the dining hall. Arriving, she smiled when she saw Jareth bent over the table reviewing what appeared to be official looking documents. Clearing her throat, Maura dipped her head in respect when Jareth looked up in surprise.

"Good morning," Maura murmured, before meeting his eyes.

Standing, Jareth grinned, "Good Morning."

Maura's breath caught for a moment as she saw Jareth in full. He was dressed very casual, at least casual for him. He wore a simple crème poet's shirt, falling open almost to his waist, with tailored black breeches tucked into polished boots, and a pair of soft black kid leather gloves covered his slender hands. Walking further into the room, Maura watched as Jareth came over to pull her chair out for her.

"Please sit. Are you hungry? Would you care for some breakfast?"

Jareth asked as Maura made her way to her seat.

"Yes, breakfast would be lovely."

Making his way back to his seat, Jareth signaled for breakfast to be brought in. As the servants set the dishes down in front of the king and his guest, Jareth asked with a smirk,

"So my dear, how did you sleep?"

Grinning even more when the young woman blushes, he waited for her answer as he took the cover off his plate.

"Very well, thank you."

Pausing for a moment, Maura reached to remove her cover as well before blurting out,

"Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry for falling asleep! I'm so embarrassed….."

Laughing, Jareth lightly replied,

"Maura, I am not upset with you. You have been through a great amount, and still need rest. I assure you it is fine."

As the two ate in silence, Maura broke it suddenly when she look at the king and softly stated,

"I promise you, once I am fully recovered I will leave so I am not a burden to you any longer."

As Jareth's startled eyes met her emotional ones, he open his mouth to respond but Maura darted from the table and the room before the words left his mouth.

As Maura collapsed into a window seat when she could no longer run, tears began to form in her eyes. Looking out on the shining labyrinth, she could no longer hold them in, and she shook as she let her tears silently flow.

It did not take long for Jareth to find Maura. Quietly approaching, Jareth sat down next to the girl.

"Maura," he murmured.

"Maura, look at me."

Lifting a tear-stained face, she sniffed as she met the beautiful mismatched eyes of the king.

"Maura, wherever did you get the idea that I wanted you to leave?"

"I, I thought-I thought I would be a burden, and just be getting in your way," she stammered through her remaining tears.

"Oh, my dear," Jareth replied with a sigh, pulling her to him, her head instantly going to his shoulder, her small hands grasping his shirt.

"Of course I don't want you to go. I have grown rather fond of you in this short time, and I am growing attached to you and our blossoming friendship."

"Really Jareth?" Maura asked, gazing up at him.

"Really," he smiled as she lay her head back down on his shoulder with a sniff.

"Now come," he gently commanded, pulling Maura to her feet, "no more tears. Let us go back and finish breakfast, and then enjoy the rest of the day."

Nodding, Maura smiled shakily.

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I've been so lax in my updates, but seeing as technology hates me, my computer completely fizzled out and died and I had to buy a new one and get it working. But I promise I will work harder on updating quickly! Well, here is chapter 8 so enjoy!

A few days later, Enya had pronounced Maura fully recovered, and so after Astrid had helped her dress for the day, Maura went down for breakfast. As she and Jareth sat eating and conversing lightly, Maura paused in thought before asking,

"Jareth, I have a favor to ask of you."

Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, Jareth signaled for Maura to continue.

"I would like to go back Aboveground to retrieve some of my personal things."

"My dear, I could make it easier for you and just transport them here."

"I know," she smiled, "but I want to say a last goodbye to the house I grew up in. It is a piece of me, and the last tie I have to my grandmother."

Jareth was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I understand. I will open the portal for you, first thing tomorrow."

"Oh Jareth, Thank you!"

The next morning Maura rushed down to the throne room as soon as she was dressed to see a solemn looking Jareth.

"Jareth? Are you alright?"

Smiling a little, he murmured,

"Perfectly fine my dear. Are you ready?"

As Maura nodded, Jareth moved his hand in a slow circular motion, creating a portal. As Maura stepped forward to go through, Jareth lightly grasped her arm. Turning her head, Maura looked at the king, an inquiring look gracing her face.

"Maura, if you need anything…need..me, call."

Placing a small hand atop his, Maura smiled,

"I will Jareth, thank you."

And with that she was gone. As the portal closed, Jareth's expression changed to one of sadness. He had a strong feeling Maura would never return. Going to retreat in the silence of his Escher room, he sat, his misery hanging over him like a cloud. First Sarah, now Maura. Never again, he vowed, would he let a woman in his life.

Maura stepped out of the portal and onto the pavement of what ended up being the end of her block. Looking around, she smiled softly. It was good to be back, but it was no Labyrinth. No Jareth. Jareth. Her smile widened at the thought of the handsome king. As her head filled with thoughts of the kind man who had taken her in, she never noticed the pair of eyes watching her as she walked down the street.

"Hey! Hey Tony!"

"What!"

The named Tony was clearly exasperated and did not want to be bothered, especially by his companion.

"Ain't that the girl you shot?"

"Well I'll be damnned," Tony muttered, "little bitch got away did she?"

"Not for long," the other man groused, remembering all too well the pain his groin went through due to her. With that the two men began to tail her, following her into the house.

As Maura wandered through each room, she smiled at the memories each held for her. Gathering things that held special meaning to her, she headed upstairs to her old room and put the items she had collected, as well as her own items and her grandmothers valuables, into a duffle. Sighing, she bid a silent farewell to the room, and the house when she turned and saw she wasn't alone.

"Well, well, look what we have here Mitch, the little bitch that got away."

As Maura dropped her bag she backed up until she hit the dresser, as the two men got closer.

"Not for long Tony. What do ya say we teach this little whore a lesson?"

"Good idea."

Lunging toward her, Maura threw a vase from the dresser top at one man as she scrambled to get away. The other, Mitch, grabbed her before she could make the escape and threw her on the bed, ripping her clothes from her as she screamed, tears rolling down her face. Pinning her to the mattress, the man above her raked his eyes over her as well as his hands, before harshly slapping her and hissing

"Shut up bitch! This is what you get when you mess with me!"

With encouraging yells from his friend, the man pulled his pants down and with a whimper, Maura yelled without thinking,

"JARETH!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! *shields self*


	10. Chapter 10

Listlessly Jareth watched as a crystal danced lightly over his fingers, while he sat ensconced in a corner niche window seat. There was no denying it anymore. He missed Maura. And if he didn't know any better he would say he was in love. She lit up the entire castle, her lilting laughter and radiant smiles making all who were around her happy. Suddenly, Jareth felt shooting pain wrack his body and heard his name being screamed.

"Maura!"

He jumped from the window seat and disappeared in a whirl of glitter, following his hearts tugging to Maura.

When Jareth arrived he was horrified at what he saw. Tearing the man from Maura's sobbing form, he threw him and his laughing companion into the wall, knocking both unconscious. He would deal with them later. Coming closer to Maura, he inwardly winced as she flinched from him, cowering as he reached out a hand.

"Maura, it's me."

Jareth murmured softly breaking her shock to see her look up at him with trauma filled eyes.

"O-oh Jareth!"

Throwing herself into Jareth's arms, he murmured softly into her ear while gently wrapping her naked and bruised form in his cloak. Gathering her up in his arms he quickly disappeared from the room and reappeared in her suite at the castle. Laying her down on the bed, Jareth whispered to her, tucking hair behind her ear,

"Stay here. I'm going to get Enya. Everything will be alright."

As Jareth stalked down the hall more and more anger filled him. The horrible sight of that disgusting man taking advantage of Maura's body made Jareth want to kill. He never should have let her go alone. He had arrived too late and now this had happened. Letting out a roar, Jareth spun and punched a large hole in the stone wall, the goblins cowering as they witnessed the anger of their King.

Walking away from the deep and crumbling opening left in the wall, Jareth continued in his search for the healer. Stalking into the infirmary, Jareth didn't even wait for the assistant healer to acknowledge him. Scaring the poor young woman to death, he barked,

"Get Healer Enya! NOW!"

"Y-yes sire, right away!"

As the young girl fled the room, Jareth winced as he flexed his hand. Punching a wall probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Your majesty how can I- your injured sire!"

Enya sputtered as she rushed in.

"I'm fine, please come with me. Maura needs you, immediately."

Becoming extremely serious, the healer gathered her things and quickly followed the King.

"Sire, what has happened?"

"It's Maura," Jareth stated quietly, halting for a moment. "She-Enya, she's been raped."

Enya froze as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh My-but how.."

"I shall fill you in later, please Enya, just help her."

"Yes sire, of course."

Arriving at Maura's suite, Enya asked the king to stay outside while she examined the shaken young woman. Consenting, Jareth quietly leaned against the opposite wall as Enya quietly entered Maura's room.

As Enya quietly entered Maura's rooms, she set her medical case down and slowly walked to the young girl's side. It broke her heart when she saw Maura. Curled up on her side, Maura was sobbing softly, her bloody and bruised form only slightly hidden by the king's cloak, which she clung to as if it were the king himself.

"Maura dear,"

At Enya's murmur, Maura jumped nearly half a foot. As she started to back up whimpering, Enya shushed her, whispering softly,

"My dear, it's alright, you are alright, it's me, it's Enya."

Breaking down, Maura let her tears come full force as Enya gathered her into a gentle embrace. Helping her up, Enya continued to speak comfortingly to her as they headed toward the bathroom.

"Come along dear, let's get you washed up, and then straight back to bed for you."

As Enya helped her into the bathtub, Maura murmured softly,

"Wh-where's Jareth?"

"Just outside you door dear, he is extremely worried."

"I-I want to see him after you've finished your…exam."

"Of course my dear, of course."

As soon as Enya got Maura bathed, dressed, and examined, she left the young woman to let her rest while she went to go find the king.

Enya found Jareth exactly where she had left him, only he seemed to be favoring his right hand a lot more than when she had seen him before.

"Sire."

Jumping to his feet, Jareth asked anxiously,

"Well?"

"She has been physically and mentally injured. You must be gentle and patient with her. She has been through much sire. But she wishes to see you."

As Jareth made his way to the door, he was stopped by a light touch on his arm.

"Sire, please let me fix your hand, I can tell it's bothering you."

"I'm fine Enya."

"At least let me bind it sire."

Giving in to the healer, Jareth held out his injured hand.

"Alright Enya. Go ahead."

As soon as Enya finished binding the king's hand, she watched him enter Maura's rooms quietly. Sighing as the door shut, she turned and continued down the hall back to the infirmary.

"Maura?"

Jareth murmured softly as he approached the bedside. Shooting up, Maura shoved herself as far back into the pillows as she could.

"N-n-no! Don't"

"Maura. Maura! It's alright, it me!"

"Jareth? I-I'm s-sorry, I-I.."

"Hush, it's alright. You don't need to apologize or explain. You are back where you belong and you are safe."

Jareth smiled softly before placing a hand lightly against her cheek. Closing her eyes at his touch, Maura took a shuddering breath before placing her own hand over Jareth's.

"Thank You."

Jareth shot her a questioning look at her quiet statement.

"Jareth, you-you saved my life."

Brushing his thumb softly across her cheek, he murmured in a quiet, despondent voice,

"I'm afraid I was too late."

Gazing into her lovely hazel eyes, Jareth whispered dejectedly,

"Oh Maura, I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time! It's my fault, please forgive me."

Dropping his hand from where it rested against her cheek, Jareth sighed as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. As he felt a soft touch at his cheek, Jareth raised his head, his pained gaze meeting Maura's.

"Jareth, don't. It's not your fault. You got there as soon as you could. I do not blame you."

"Oh Maura, you should, you should hate me."

"Shush." Maura whispered, laying her fingers against his lips. "I could never hate you Jareth."

Jareth's skin tingled as her soft fingers touched his lips. Resigned to drop the discussion, Jareth grasped her hand gently and held it away from his mouth before lightly brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Helping Maura lay back into the pillows, he pulled the covers around her as her eyes began to close.

"Rest now, we shall talk more when you wake."

As he turned to walk away, Jareth was stopped as a hand shot out to grab his. Turning, he was met with Maura's frightened gaze.

"Please Jareth, don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

Quieting her, Jareth walked to the other side of the bed and pulled Maura into his embrace, comforting her.

"I will stay right here. Now rest, everything will be alright."

With Jareth stroking her hair, Maura's eyes finally fluttered closed, and she drifted into what was thankfully a dreamless sleep.


	11. New Update!

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story I have just been very busy as of late. I'm going crazy to get finished with my senior year and I have been having some health issues that I am now getting under control. Now that break will be approaching I will have time to work! Don't fret, I promise to try and have something up soon!

~SSB


	12. Chapter 12

See everyone! I promise I didn't forget! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!

Once Jareth was sure Maura was asleep, he slipped from the room and headed towards his own chambers. As he prepared for bed himself, he paced restlessly around the room, mind racing and replaying the events of the evening over and over. No matter what Maura had said, it was his fault what had happened and he didn't know if he could forgive himself. Throwing himself into the bed, Jareth tossed and turned until he fell into a fitful, agitated sleep.

As the sun started to spill into the windows of the king's chambers, Jareth finally gave up on sleep, and after a quick bath, threw on some clothes. Pulling on a new pair of gloves, he made his way down the silent corridors of the castle to the kitchens. It was so early that it seemed like Jareth was the first up. So after grabbing something small for breakfast, he made his way back to where Maura was staying.

Entering Maura's room, Jareth found her still sleeping, so he pulled a chair up to her bedside in order to be there when she woke.

Hours later, Maura groaned quietly as she opened her sleep heavy eyes. Turning her head, she met the observant eyes of Jareth.

"Good morning my dear how are you feeling?"

Jareth stood and placed the book he'd been reading on the bedside table as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Alright…I guess."

Drawing herself up into a tight ball, Maura scooted back against the headboard and rested her head on her knees, her hair falling around her in a curtain.

"Maura?"

As she lifted her head he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Sighing, Jareth murmured,

"Oh precious girl, come here," as he opened his arms and pulled her gently to him. Maura just lay against Jareth's shoulder, her hands fisted in his shirt as she cried silently. After a few moments she pulled herself back up and sniffled as Jareth lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. Brushing her tears away, he soothed her.

"Come now, no more crying. I know you are hurt, and I'm here for you. All you have to do is ask. I will help you get through this. Now, here, I've brought you breakfast. Eat and then why don't you and I go for a quiet walk?"

"Thank you Jareth," sMaura whispered, "you are too kind. I would very much enjoy that."

"Well then, why don't I leave you eat and dress, and I will come back in half an hour. Does that sound good?"

She smiled half heartedly. "Yes, that's good."

Just as promised, half an hour later, a knock sounded at Maura's door, making her jump.

"C-come in," she stuttered trying to calm herself.

The door opened slowly, and Jareth entered, his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry Maura."

She shook her head softly as she muttered,

"It's nothing Jareth. I'm being stupid."

Before she knew it, the king was kneeling in front of her, a hand gently placed under her chin, the other resting on her folded hands.

"Don't ever say that. It most certainly is not stupid, and it's not NOTHING. After what happened it will take awhile to forget, to trust, but I will wait, and I will be here for you always."

Tilting her head up to look in Jareth's ever unique mismatched gaze, Maura whispered

"Thank you Jareth. Just…thank you."

She sniffled, before leaning forward and quickly kissing his cheek. Smiling at his surprised expression, Maura stood and asked, checking her tears that were trying to spill,

"Now, shall we take that walk you promised?"

Snapping quickly out of his reverie, he rose and held out his arm with a smile.

"We shall."

And with that, Maura took hold of the king's arm and allowed herself to be escorted out of her chamber.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

Ok, so this is actually Chapter 12, but is being stupid and marked the last chapter as 12….Just go with it….and as always….ENJOY!

Days passed and life went on fairly normal in the castle. The only thing that killed Jareth was to see how Maura was slowly losing herself. She put on a front that she was fine, but it was the small details that caught Jareth's eye that confirmed it. How she kept to herself, hardly strayed from her room, jumped at every sound, and the sparkle was completely gone from her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He cared deeply for her but didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable. He often found her screaming in the middle of the night, and would sit and stroke her forehead and whisper comfortingly until she quieted. Looking out his study window he found that the object of his thoughts was lingering down in the garden. In an instant, he was gone.

Maura wandered aimlessly in one of the large gardens surrounding the castle. She was unaware of the figure that had appeared and was quietly observing her, as her light violet gown blew around her gracefully in the breeze. As she leaned down to smell the rose in front of her, she stiffened as she noticed she wasn't alone. She was about to run, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Please don't be afraid dear, it's just me."

Relaxing, Maura turned to face the king, sighing

"I'm sorry Jareth, It's just…"

She was stopped from finishing as her hands were gently grasped.

"Don't apologize. I know you still need time."

Her head bowed.

"Maura," Jareth whispered, tilting her head up to meet his.

Their eyes locked and both unknowingly held their breaths as they moved closer together. As their faces drew closer and Maura's eyes began to drift close, Jareth suddenly jerked himself to reality. As he pulled back, Maura's eyes shot open, color rushing to her cheeks. Jareth fumbled for the right thing to say until he just asked,

"Lunch?"

"Yes", she responded shakily, "that would be nice."

"Why don't you head to the dining hall, I need to stop by my study, and then I will meet you there."

"Alright, see you soon."

As soon as Maura left, Jareth disappeared before reappearing in his study. Sinking to the floor, he ran a hand ruggedly down his face. He had almost kissed her! What was wrong with him? After what she'd been through and he did something stupid like that? Sighing, he closed his eyes before realizing, she was going to accept it. Oh….he was in trouble. Jareth realized he was starting to fall for this beautiful mortal who had stumbled into his life. And it seemed she might be starting to have similar feelings. That was good…right?


	14. Chapter 13

I'm back! Sorry everyone I've been SUPER busy. But I wanted to get one new chapter up before finals get here in a couple weeks. So I hope you enjoy!

-SSB

As Jareth entered the dining hall he found Maura had wandered outside onto the balcony, enjoying the breeze as the sun caressed her lovely face. For a moment he leaned against the doorframe just watching her. As servants began to bring in the afternoon meal, Jareth softly cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. Turning quickly, her surprised expression changed into one of happiness. Jareth's heart skipped a little knowing he brought that smile to her face. Turning from the balcony railing, Maura held her hand out for him to take. Doing as she silently asked, Jareth quirked a smile as an eyebrow rose in question. Reaching forward, she clasped his other hand with hers and smiled softly up at him.

"Jareth, while I was waiting for you I was thinking. You have been so kind to me, and have had such patience. I know I've not exactly been myself these long weeks, but now I think I owe it to you and especially to myself to put the horribleness of the past behind me, and move on to the future."

As Maura stood looking up at him, waiting for the silence to break, she finally asked,

"Jareth?"

Smiling widely, the king gazed at the woman in front of him.

"My dear, you owe me nothing. I'm always glad to do anything for you. But yes, this you do owe yourself. And I believe that it will do you wonders. As we speak I see a change in you."

Before he could say anymore, Jareth was cut off as Maura threw her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. Recovering quickly, Jareth wrapped her tighter in his embrace, before leaning down to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

After that day, everything about Maura's demeanor improved. Today, Jareth had a special surprise for Maura that he hoped she would enjoy. After finding she was not in her rooms, Jareth went on a search. It didn't take him very long to find her. Maura was comfortably ensconced in a plush armchair in Jareth's large library, reading next to the window. He stood watching her for a moment before walking in. Looking up, Maura smiled as she saw her king….wait _what? _Where did that come from? _'Oh please you know you are in love with him..' _her conscience smugly replied.

"Hello my dear,"

Jareth smiled back, reaching out to cup her cheek. As he saw her eyes drift close, and felt her lean into his touch, Jareth knew without a doubt that the fact he had been trying to deny for several weeks was true. He loved her.

Opening her eyes once more, Maura placed one hand over Jareth's and kept it to her cheek.

"Hello Jareth."

Looking into her eyes as they shined up at him, Jareth pushed all thoughts of why he had come here in the first place aside for the moment, before kneeling next to her chair.

"Maura, I-"

He stopped, for once unable to find what he needed to say.

"Jareth? What is it?"

Maura asked moving her hand to his cheek, concern in her eyes.

Quickly, before he changed his mind, Jareth leaned forward and captured Maura in a kiss. He felt her go rigid for a moment in surprise, before melting into his embrace, her hand going from his cheek to the back of his neck, the other thrown over his shoulder. Jareth leaned attempted to pull her closer, but was prevented by the armrest that was between them. Without breaking the kiss, he stood and in one fluid movement scooped her up and sat back down with her in his lap. Finally breaking apart for air, Maura laid her head against his shoulder. Feeling Jareth lay a kiss at the crown of her forehead, she smiled when she her him murmur in her ear,

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Smiling into her hair when she nuzzled into his neck, Jareth heard Maura's soft reply of,

"I'm very glad you did."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Jareth tilted her face toward his. Running his thumb gently over her cheek, he finally murmured what he had been trying to say for a long time.

"Maura, I love you."

He watched the shock register in her features before a huge smile broke through.

"Oh Jareth," she whispered, "I love you too. More than you know."

Beaming, Jareth settled back more in the chair, his new love resting easily in his embrace.

"I came searching for you, because I had a surprise for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

Laughing at her eagerness, Jareth stated,

"I would like to have a masquerade ball in your honor, to welcome you officially to the kingdom. Would you like that?"

"Jareth! How wonderful! Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you my dear. I love you."

Maura didn't even answer. She leaned forward and kissed him.


	15. Update

Hello my lovely readers!

I know it's been forever since I posted anything but I've been stuck on all my stories. I do have a new however that I started and want to hear your opinion: Would you like me to start posting it? Then at least you will have something to keep you sated while I try and get my brain jump started again…(; Let me know!

~SSB


	16. Chapter 16

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story! I'm going crazy because my computer pretty much decided to screw me over and had to be completely erased, so I'm just starting to put all my programs back on my laptop. I finally am able to open all my files that I had saved again (because of course my computer decided that that was going to be one of the things it would NOT let me do) and I will be writing a lot more ( promise!) since I am now done with school forever! So have no fear and continue to keep an eye out!

~SSB


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys! I'm back! I know it's been forever but my computer decied it was time to go ahead and crash on me so I had to take it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will come soon!

~SSB

For the next few weeks the castle bustled with activity for the upcoming ball. Maura was currently being tugged at, poked, and prodded by several seamstresses as they worked steadily on what was to be her ball gown, and she was not enjoying it. She currently stood on a short pedestal as they circled her, adjusting the fabric that was draped on her body, pinning and measuring as they went along. A knock at the doorframe caused her to smile and jump down to the distress of the women around as she ran to the outstretched arms of her king.

"Please say you've come to save me,"

Maura nearly begged, as Jareth chuckled not only at her but at the disgruntled older women.

"Ladies,"

He murmured softly but sternly, leaving no room for argument. The two women left the room, and Jareth quickly waved his hand over Maura changing her current clothes into a silk robe, as her partly finished dress appeared hung neatly on a door hook.

"Finally alone,"

He muttered before crushing her to him and kissing her fervently. After pulling away, he asked,

"Are you hungry?"

"After that I shouldn't be, but unfortunately, I am."

Jareth laughed before responding,

"I'll send for a light lunch."

Grasping her hand, Jareth gently tugged her over to the small seating area she had in her chambers. The two sat and talked quietly until their lunch was brought in and placed on the table in front of them. With a quick bow, the servants silently left their king and his companion behind.

"So my dear," Jareth asked as they began to eat, "how are you feeling about the upcoming ball?"

Glancing down, Maura was silent for a moment. Taking a small sip out of her goblet, she looked up once more to meet Jareth's gaze.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous. Don't get me wrong,"

she murmured, anxiously pushing hair behind her ear,

"I'm very excited, I'm just worried that I'll mess everything up and end up making a fool out of myself."

Putting his fork down, Jareth reached over and grasped her hand before replying,

"Don't even think that. You are the perfect lady and most certainly will not embarrass yourself or anyone else. And if anyone has anything to say otherwise they can answer to me."

Seeing her smile, Jareth grinned before continuing

"Now, let us finish lunch before I must unfortunately let your disgrutled seamstresses back in."

Laughing at Maura's expression, Jareth continued

"I know how you feel, love. After this, I have to go suscumb to my tailor as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok sooooo….yeah….DON'T HURT ME! I know it's been forever but I am a poor college graduate now and I am trying with no success to find a job. So this is a very short chappie but I know where I'm heading so hopefully I will move at a faster pace. Thanks for hanging with me! Hope you enjoy!

Time quickly flew by, and before she knew it, Maura was being helped to prepare for the ball that was that evening. After taking a warm, comforting bath, Maura wrapped herself back in her robe and sat at her vanity, watching quietly while Astrid combed out her hair til it shone. Sighing, Maura closed her eyes in silent pleasure as her maid contined to softly run her hands through her hair, parting and putting it up in a simple but beautiful updo atop her head.

Next , came all the bothersome undergarments and petticoats that unfortunately had to be worn to make the enormous skirt of Maura's gown poof out to it's full size. As she was helped into them, Maura teetered for a moment before landing on the floor in a fluffy heap. There was silence for a minute as the two young women looked at one another, before bursting out into laughter. After helping Maura up, Astrid took the beautiful, yet slightly heavy gown from where it hung in the wardrobe and helped her mistress into it. She quickly began doing up the back, her hands flying swiftly over the laces and buttons, before completing the look with shimmering make-up, jeweled slippers, matching elbow length gloves, and a small but sparkling headpiece. Maura took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that was her. She was…well….beautiful. She had hardly gotten a chance to look at herself properly before she felt a soft push at her back.

"Come My Lady, we must not keep his majesty waiting!"

Meanwhile, Jareth was pacing while impatiently waiting for his compaion. He unconciously would run a hand through his already messy hair and pull at the lace spilling from his cuffs. As he continued to pace, he heard his name called softly and turning, his breath left him in a low exhale. Maura slowly made her way towards him, a smile on her lips as she seemed to glow. Her midnight gown fell from her shoulders in loose off the shoulder cap sleeves, and parted in the front of the skirt to reveal a panel of glittering silver tulle. Her skin shimmered with a light dusting of sheer glitter, her soft make up and losse curls highlighting her face. All in the meantine Maura was giving Jareth the once over as well.

He stood regally, resplendant in all his glory, his black dress coat shining as diamonds decked the shoulders. The lightest of silver lace spilled from his cuffs and neck, darker silver gloves on his hands. Smokey charcoal and grey make up made his eyes pop even more, as well as being streaked through his pale hair. And to finish the look dark charcoal grey breeches were tucked into shining black boots. But what made her face light up was the wonderful smile he gave her as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. As she accepted Jareth's hand and stepped off the stair, she flushed as he murmured,

"You look beautiful."

Gazing up to meet his eyes, Jareth smiled upon hearing,

"Thank you Jareth."

Turning and walking towards the ballroom, Jareth stopped suddenly and produced a crystal. At Maura's curious look, Jareth grinned,

"Musten't forget the most important thing!"

And with that, he threw the crystal up and as it fell, two masks fell to his hand in it's place. Taking an elaborate siver one with black embroidery and feathers he tied it around Maura's eyes before placing his own on.

"Perfect," he whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Maura's lips. And with that, Jareth waved his hand for the doors to be opened.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another short little chappie! Hope it will hold ya for a couple of days while I sort through how I want to put the next part!

-SSB

The first thing Maura noticed as they entered, was how breathtaking the room in it self was. The marble floors shone until they reflected everthing like mirrors. Luxourious gauzy panels of material flowed from the high ceiling in an array of colors, while garlands of large, fragrant flowers wound around the columns. Candles were placed stratigally around the room, bathing in a soft glow as soft music floated through the air. However, Maura had very little time to absorb everything as she and Jareth reached the top of the grand staircase. Two loud bangs of the announcers staff cut through the soft chatter as he clearly announced,

"Lords and ladies of the court, his majesty, King Jareth of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth, and his honored guest and companion, Lady Maura."

As the two began to desend, Maura could feel every set of eyes in the room on her, the silence deafaning, yet she held her head high. Looking out the corner of his eye, Jareth discreetly smiled as Maura showed no doubt that she had a right to be here. He could feel her grip tighted a tad, and knew she ws nervous, but she acted completely the brave woman he knew her to be.

Though she acted fearless, Maura could hear and notice all the actions and whispering that were not so discreet. She saw how the men leered and chuckled to themselves and how the ladies leaned together behind their fans, whispering-no, more like jeering, as they giggled about her.

Jareth had not left her side so far, and he had acted the perfect gentleman, introducing her to others, some obiously not wanting to meet her, but dare not refuse, others luckily very kind engaging her in conversation, wanting to know more about her. In fact, at the moment she was talking very pleasantly with Lady Melinda, a beautiful fae woman with fiery red hair, her green/gold eyes sparkling playfully.

"Excuse me ladies,"

Jareth grinned joining the two as Maura smiled, Jareth nodding his head genially as Lady Melinda curtsied.

"I'm afraid I must steal away the Lady Maura for a moment."

And on that note, he bowed to the other woman as she curtsied once more, before leading Maura away.

"Jareth?"

Smirking, he asked,

"Is it too much to dance with my beautiful companion?"

Maura just laughed lightly as she let herself be swept into her King's embrace. Only slightly aware of the eyes on them, Maura whispered, lightly cupping his cheek for the breifest of seconds,

"Thank you so much for this evening Jareth."

Many pairs of eyes in the crowd narrowed as Jareth kissed the back of the hand he held, before drawing her closer to him.

"You are quite welcome my love."


	20. Chapter 20

New chappie!

"Just look at that revolting mortal girl dancing with him! It's simply _nauseating_!" hissed a very beautiful fae woman to her friend discreetly behind her large fan, her flashing eyes not leaving the couple.

"I know! How can he stand to even _touch _her!" the other responded, making a sound of pure disgust.

"Well," said the woman who had spoken first, "I don't know about you Rhiannon, but I'm going to do something about this."

As the enraged fae noble snapped her fan shut, her female compainion watched in glee as she waited to see how this little mortal would fall. Jarethh may be caught up in a infatuation now, but soon he'd see reason and would be back where he belonged. With them.

Jareth and Maura walked off the dance floor as the music signaled the end of the dance, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. The two chatted softly, exchanging smiles and lingering, loving glances. As they came to a stop, Jareth caught sight of one of his messangers waiting for him and asked,

"Excuse me love, would you mind? I seem to have something so important that it cannot wait until tonight is over."

"Of course not Jareth! I'll go and see if I can find Lady Melinda again. We seem to be becoming fast friends."

"That's wonderful. As soon as I'm finished I will come find you."

Dicreetly kissing her hand, he gave her the very ghost of a smile and disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as he was gone, Maura turned to as well, only to be stopped in her tracks by a striking woman. Her mass of blonde hair was piled on top of her head in tons of curls, stands of priceless gems run through with them. Her curvacious body was shown off in a blood red dress that had a very voluninous skirt but was cut extremely low in the front, almost leaving nothing to the imagination, as the corset fit top pushed her breasts up far too much. She had on strands of jewels and clutched a large lace fan in one hand, but any of this was hardly noticed as this womans icy, narrowed blue eyes bore into her.

"So," this stranger simpered at her, her mouth pinching into a simple but obviously fake, smile.

"_Lady _Maura is it?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…forgive me! Princess Deirdre dear," her lips curling into an awful smirk.

"Oh! Your highness! Very nice to-"

But as soon as Maura started to sink into a curtsy, Deirdre snapped,

"Oh enough! Don't play with me! You will never be anything to him do you understand?! Jareth may say he loves you, that he cares for you, but he's just just playing with you! You are NOTHING do you hear me! NOTHING! You are a filthy, nauseating, disgusting little mortal and that's all you will ever be! So fine, have your little trist but just know that Jareth will drop you like a hot coal and come running to someone who is deserving of him, someone who is royal. Me. Goodnight, _Lady Maura._"

And with that, Deirdre turned and flounced back to her friend both laughing as the rest of the room fell silent. Even though her lip quivered a bit, Maura did not break, and pushing her way through the staring patrons, she held her head high as she ascended the stairs, curtsied to the room, determined to not even look, scared to death she would see Jareth. Turning she then exited the ballroom and only after the ballroom doors had closed did she start crying, breaking into a run, only stopping to collapse in her room.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's another long awaited chapter!

Jareth was livid. He was so enraged he could hardly contain himself, his hands fisted so tightly they shook. He had been not far behind Maura when that dreadful creature he could hardly call a princess had spat all those horrid things at the woman he loved before prancing hautily off to laugh with her friends. Whispers and fast chattering broke out amoungest the guests as they quickly parted for their King, watching as he silently stormed his way to the unknowing princess.

The two haughty fae continued to laugh and boast until something behind Deirdre's shoulder made her friend's eyes widen and silence her.

"What? Oh, please don't tell me that little chit has come back for more?"

"No. But perhaps I will do."

Spinning quickly and falling to the floor in a curtsey, Deirdre whispered,

"Your Majesty."

"Let me make something clear to you two, the woman you insulted this evening will be greater than both of you will ever be. She is one of the kindest souls I have ever encountered, and I have no intention of, how did you put it? Ah yes. Dropping her like a hot coal. I wholeheartedly love her and plan on marrying her if she will have me. So,"

He glaced down at the two,

"both of you can stay down there because that is the only place you will ever deserve to be. Good evening."

And turning to stride up the main stairs, he addressed his subjects,

"Thank you all for coming, but I have had quite enough drama for this evening so I bid you all goodnight. He met their bows with his own before setting out to find Maura.

All the while, while this had been happening, Maura just sat in her now rumpled dress staring out the window at the labyrinth below, her tears now flowing silently. Her headpiece and jewelry had been hastily removed and tossed carelessly on her vanity, her hair falling in messy strands around her face, and down her back. She didn't dare move, or look as a quiet knock sounded, before her door opened and shut almost soundlessly. A shiver ran down her spine, her eyes closing as she heard her name uttered in the most adoring and tender way, barely even a whisper against her skin as Jareth placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.

Turning her face slightly towards him, her eyes that were still shining with tears met his and she sighed as the soft kidskin of his gloves wiped away her tears. Drawing her to him, Jareth lifted her until she stood wrapped tightly in his arms. There was no reason for words, so there they stood, in the silence of the evening as the breeze drifted in through the open window.

As Maura rested her head against Jareth's chest, she completely forgot about everything as his arms tightened and she felt him begin to leave small butterfly kisses against her skin. Running her arms up to cradle his head, Jareth continued his minstrations, causing Maura to tilt her head so he could continue down to her shoulders. As this was happening, Jareth reached up and entangled his hand in her hair, gently running it through until all the pins holding it tumbled out and hit the floor.

"Jareth,"

Maura breathed as she felt his hands ghost down her back, swiftly undoing her dress until it fell to the floor in a pile. Bringing his hands back up, Jareth gently cupped her face and kissed her. It first started out soft, tender and loving, but then they both couldn't contain their built up emotions and the kiss quickly turned heated and passionate.

As the two continued to grapple for control, they backed up until falling back across Maura's bed, Jareth's frock coat being discarded somewhere along the way. Breaking away in order to breathe, Maura gazed up at Jareth, and before she lost her nerve murmured,

"Jareth, I know where this is going, and I'm-I'm sorry but I'm just not ready yet."

It was silent for just a moment as he rolled to the side before he answered softly,

"My dear, that is not a problem. I should be the sorry one. I came here to comfort you, not _make you_ uncomfortable."

Before he could even move, Maura gripped his arm tightly before brushing a stray hair from his face.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. Your presence is all I need. So please, don't go."

Drawing her close once more, Jareth smiled as she made his now almost bare chest her pillow. As soon as he heard her soft breathing that signified sleep, he waved a hand which automatically changed Maura from her uncomfortable undergarments, especially that horrid corset, to a loose silk nightdress, before pulling the covers over both of them and drifting off himself.


End file.
